Politics and Sex
by Pyrite
Summary: Gaara is tired of his advisors telling him to impregnate his wife. When he is about to burst out of the room, his wife catches him. Needless to say, after a long talk about politics, sex occurs. One-shot from the stories i've been writing. Hope you enjoy!


Title: Politics and Sex Author: Pyrite aka many other names Rating: R/M Warnings: Lemon, Oral Sex.  
Disclaimer: Gaara is copyright Masashi Kishimoto. Misaki is copyright myself.  
Summary: Gaara is tired of his advisors telling him to impregnate his wife. When he is about to burst out of the room, his wife catches him. Needless to say, after a long talk about politics, sex occurs. A/N: The summary is sorta sucky...sorry. But if you read it, you will get the gist. I wanted to make a one-shot of Gaara and Misaki after they get married. I can imagine all of Suna pressuring them both to make little Gaara's. Hope you enjoy! Review please!

Gaara looked up from his papers at the circle of advisors around his desk. "My lord Kazekage." The head advisor greeted him.

"Yes." Gaara murmured as he looked back down at his paperwork.

"We would like to speak with you." The same advisor said to him as the circle sat in front of his desk.

"Go on."

"Lord Kazekage, we are somewhat concerned." The community advisor put in.

"About what?" Gaara asked as he looked up at their faces.

They shifted nervously, "Well Lady Kazekage has yet to be pregnant."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Are you accusing me of not fulfilling my husbandly duties?"

"No! No Lord Kazekage! That is not what we are suggesting." The head advisor shouted.

"Then what are you suggesting?"

Another advisor rose and bowed, "My Lord Kazekage, I am your astrological advisor. I read the stars. I believe now is the opportune time for Lady Kazekage to become pregnant."

Gaara put his hand to his head. "I've been having relations with her since we were married, she should be pregnant within the month." He paused, "Look, I will consider everything you have said, but I will not stop having relations with my wife until she is pregnant. Please leave. I have more work to do."

"Of course Lord Kazekage." The head advisor said as the circle stood up, bowed, and left.

Gaara sighed heavily. What was it with everyone? Why were they so concerned about Misaki getting pregnant? At that moment someone chose to knock on his door. Usually he let one of the guards answer, but he stood up and answered it himself, feeling that he knew the person behind the door. When he opened it, he found his wife dressed in her usual white and blue clothes. "Greetings husband."

"Hello Misaki."

"How are things going today?" She asked as he offered his arm to her.

"Okay." He murmured softly as she took his arm.

She smiled at him, "That doesn't sound like a good okay. How about we talk about it privately?"

He smiled back. "That sounds wonderful, i'm due for a break anyway."

They walked down the hall, being followed closely by a couple of anbu guards. Gaara felt like growling at the two, but with his wife in hand, he couldn't do it. He led her to a conference room, opened the door, and escorted her in. Gaara then turned around and glared at the two young anbu guards, "I do not need help to guard my wife. Stay 20 feet away from this room." He then slammed the door in front of their faces.

Misaki smiled at her husband, "Hard day Gaara?"

"You have no idea Misaki."

She gestured to a couch then said, "Tell me about it sweety."

Instead he took her in his arms and buried his head in her neck. Misaki felt the wall behind her, which was a relief. "Oh Misaki," he sighed her name, "I'm sick of everyone being so concerned over us having children."

Misaki stroked her husband's red hair softly, "Oh Gaara, I know you are. I am too. I am getting the same treatment."

He looked up at her for a moment, "What?"

"Yes love. I've been talking with the local elderly women. They say it will be my fault if I do not remain in a...submissive role."

Gaara laughed, "What a bunch of old biddies."

"Their only trying to help Gaara." Misaki put in.

"Yeah, but there is no need to make you feel bad."

She nodded then kissed his lips softly, "I love you my Lord Kazekage."

Gaara picked her up and waited till she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you too, my wife. I feel that tonight will be the night that I impregnate you."

"Oh?"

"Just believe me Misaki."

"I do Gaara."

"I better get back to work." Gaara told her bitterly as he set her back down.

She smiled at him then kissed him once more, "I have to meet your sister. We're going to the marketplace."

"How did Temari talk you into doing chores with her?"

"It's not really chores when you have someone to do it with."

"Most true." He paused then said, "Give me another kiss wife, then we both need to get back to our duties."

Misaki smiled sweetly then gave him a kiss that would last him until they saw each other at supper.

xxxx

Misaki watched as Gaara walked in their bedroom. They had finished supper and had each cleaned up before seeing each other again in their bedroom. She giggled as the Kazekage walked towards her with nothing but his naked skin. "What are you giggling about?" He asked as he climbed over her body and straddled her hips.

"I'm sorry my love, you know I love you, I am only having a difficult time getting used to you walking in naked." Misaki replied. She laughed again.

"Do I look good naked?" Gaara asked sexily.

"Hell yeah."

He rolled over, pulling her on top of him. "Fuck those old biddies. I like my wife on top of me. Riding my cock."

"Why Lord Kazekage...what evil intentions do you have for me?"

Gaara smiled at his wife then replied, "Mmm. Oh my dear, I think first before I have you ride my cock, I will pleasure you." He pushed her back on the bed and spread her legs apart as he slid between them feeling like he belonged there...like this was his territory as Suna was. He kissed her lips harshly as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Gaara heard her moan in his mouth as his tongue explored her mouth. After a few more minutes of kissing, he pulled back, a string of saliva was all left from his kiss. "Yeah, i'm looking forward to tonight."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed along her neck, leaving soft red marks as he headed to his main target, her sensitive breasts. "Oh Kami Gaara!" She cried out as she rubbed her abdomen against his waist. She felt him squeeze her breasts as he nipped at her shoulder. "Mmm." She moaned in his ear as he licked a path of wetness down to her left breast and finally consumed the hardened nub while twisting and tugging on the twin nub.

Gaara heard her moan as he swirled his hot tongue around her sensitive nipple. His ears took in her shouts of pleasures as he licked across to her neglected nipple. He then repeated the same ministrations while hearing her cry his name. One thing he loved was hearing his name or any type of pleasure from her lips. Which led him to the next part...

He slid downward, pulling his tongue towards her belly button. "Ah...Gaara...you're killing me." If Gaara wasn't kissing and licking her, he would have corrected her, only torturing her. He dipped his tongue in her belly button, swirling it around, then licking downwards even more towards his target. Her abdomen, which housed her very sensitive nub.

Misaki grabbed Gaara's red hair as she felt his arms secure her hips and thighs against his shoulders. His fingers sneaked between her slit openening and began to tease her already wet opening. The hand in his hair tightened as she moaned for him to continue. Finally, Gaara parted the flaps the wet flesh and bowed over her. She screamed for him, begging for his mouth on the most sensitive part of her body.

Gaara grinned inwardly as he slipped his tongue deep in her slit, licking the wetness that immediately fell onto his tongue. He heard her shout obsene words at him as she pulled her free leg around his shoulders. That only made him feel more good about what he was doing to her. His tongue ventured deep in her, sliding along her walls, making her moan and making her contract around him at the same time. He drug his tongue up and around her nub, causing her to buck wildly, so wildly that he did not believe that he could control her for a moment. She screamed his name as he consumed her clit, making her climax wildly against him. He ignored the sharp pain from his head as her hand fell away from his head.

He licked his lips while looking at her panting figure. "Was that good?"

Misaki rolled her eyes at her husband, "Don't tease me Gaara...you know you were good." Gaara laughed as he pulled her over his body and onto his lap. "I like hearing that I do good work."

"Mmm..." Misaki moaned as she grasped one shoulder and the other grasped his long, thick cock. "So big...and thick. You ready?" She really didn't have to ask him that.

"Don't be a tease wife. Just slip on and ride me like you usually do." He retorted as she slightly pumped his member, causing his hips to buck slightly. Misaki then rose up and slid on his thick member as he groaned loudly. She grasped his hands and placed them on her breasts as she placed her own hands on his shoulders and began to ride him slowly. "Mmm...yeah babe...go faster." Misaki heard a little of his command while her hands slid off his shoulders and she planted both on either side of him as her body obeyed. He nipped at her exposed neck as he felt his member strike her g spot. Kami, it felt great! Gaara bit the spot where he was nipping and left a purpling spot on her neck. His hands grasped her breasts harder as he felt his orgasm come from her constant manipulations with her body. Gaara heard her cry out as her body contracted around him making him moan loudly while clutching his wife. His seed spurted in her causing her contractions to increase and finally with a scream she fell on him.

After a few minutes of panting, the two separated, and Gaara pulled Misaki against his body. "Mmm...that felt good." She whispered in his ear.

"I know...it did Misaki. Let them say that I am not fulfilling my husbandly duties." Gaara replied.

She giggled. "I love you Gaara."

"Love you too Misaki." He responded as they cuddled together and waited for morning to come.

xxxx

The next two weeks past by quickly with more sex and more talking about impregnating Misaki. However, a surprise happened like Gaara claimed.

Gaara was in his office when he heard the door open and saw his wife rush in excitedly. "Gaara, guess what sweety!"

"What Misaki?"

"We're pregnant!"

He dropped his pen as he looked at her, "What?"

"Yes sweety."

Gaara stood up from his desk and gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Don't you mean congratulations to both of us honey?"

He smiled at her then kissed her softly. "You know it honey. We'll show off to those biddies and advisors. Show them what for." He held her and kissed her lips. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Gaara." 


End file.
